


Our Little Robin

by orphan_account



Series: Our Little Robin [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce had three things he never thought he would loose. <br/>1-his mind<br/>2-his city<br/>3-his Robin.<br/>When Dick Grayson is turned into a four year old, Bruce may loose all three.</p>
<p>Watch the Dark Knight become Daddy-Bats in this purely fluff book originally posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

"so, um, what do WE do with a four year old?" Wally asked. The rest of the team stared at the sleeping kid without saying anything. 

"is it-I mean the Joker couldn't have-do you think maybe-is he Robin?" Miss M asked. Kaldur nodded with a shocked look on his face. 

"what's Bats gonna say?" Artemis asked. 

"that is a great haircut, Wally." Wally said mimicking Batman's gruff voice. And almost on cue the holographic screen popped up with a call from the said bat. Wally dove in front of the couch to block Batman's view of the four year old sleeping in the loose mass of clothing that was Robin's costume. They all plastered on fake smiles, all except for Conner, and tried to make it look like everything was fine. 

"was the mission a success?" Batman asked sternly. Kaldur started a play by play of the mission. And while everyone wasn't looking a certain little bird woke up and walked off. There wasn't even five minutes that past before Batman asked where Robin was. Kaldur said he was with Wally but Wally was right behind him and that made the dark knight suspicious. Once Kaldur had finished his play by play and the call was ended the whole team let out a collective sigh of relief. 

"uh, guys?" Artemis asked pointing to the couch where only Robin's shoes were left.

The four year old, being in a new place, had decided to adventure. He kept tripping over the baggy clothes he had on. The pant legs dragged behind him on the ground, the only way they were staying up was a gold belt that he HD figured out how to tighten. The shirt fell to his knees and the sleeves went down to his elbows. If this was Moms new costume idea, he didn't like it. 

"Mommy? Daddy?" he called opening doors and walking into different rooms. Suddenly a boy appeared in front of him. He had bright red hair and enough freckles to last a life time. 

"Rob! Guys I found him! Rob why'd you wander off like that?" he asked. The little bird cocked his head to the side. 

"my names not rob." he pointed out. It was wally's turn to look confused. 

"yeah it is..." Wally said kneeling down to his friends level. 

"no it's not. It's Dick. Not Rob or Richard. No matter what Daddy says." he said crossing his arms over his chest and looking as defiant as ever. 

"but-but-" Wally never finished his thought because just then the rest of the team ran in and Miss M scooped Robin up in her arms. Robin screamed and kicked trying to get away from her but she gently put him down. 

"who are you? Where's my mommy and daddy?" Robin asked backing away from the strangers. 

"Robin, we are your friends." Kaldur answered. Robin looked skeptical. The only friends he ever had were part of the circus and these people weren't from the circus. Suddenly a loud woman's voice announced the arrival of The Batman and Wonder Woman. The team surrounded Robin, trying their best to keep him out of sight. But it was too late. Batman had appeared in the hallway with Wonder Woman right behind. 

"Robin. Where. Is. He." The Caped Crusader asked slowly stressing every syllable. A pair of bright blue eyes answered the question when they popes out from behind Superboy's leg. Wonder Woman gassed and Batman glared at the team. Bit istead of his usual glare this one was twelve million times worse. This was the glare he used only when someone had hurt his little robin...and if looks could kill, the team wouldn't be coming back anytime in the next fourteen centuries. This glare was the Bat-Dad-Glare and it was way worse then the glares he used for even the Joker. 

"how is that possible? Little one, are you ok?" Wonder Woman scooped Robin up in her arms and held him. He didn't fight or scream but looked at Batman as if for permission. It made Miss M a bit jealous. 

"Hishy mushy kish kish?" Robin asked. It was a secret language that he had made up. He only taught it to people he trusted the most. "are you my parents?" he had asked. The Dark Knight nodded. 

"Lush kush kish." Batman answered and Robin's face lit up with a smile which only made his eyes sparkle more. "I am your second father." 

"C'ti knkn tida" Wonder Woman smiled and Robin hugged her tighter. The team looked at them with a blank expressions on their faces. 

"he asked if we were his parents. I told him I was his second aunt." Wonder Woman explained. She set him down and Robin tripped over his own pant leg. He did a summersault and a handstand like it was easy and kept walking. He stared up at the Dark Knight. And for a a second he looked like he was about to scream. Instead the last flying Grayson wrapped himself around every criminal's nightmare's leg and held on without a death grip. 

"what. Happened." Batman demanded as he pried Robin off and let the boy hold his hand. The glare never softened except when the Batman turned to Robin. The team was still feeling the below zero temperature created by the angry hero. Superboy stepped forward.


	2. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Dick Grayson?

"the mission started easily. It was just another simple plot. But all of us were tired from the training you made us do last night. Robin ran in there and took Joker, Catwoman, and Scarecrow down by himself while we cleaned up the henchmen. He knew how tired we were so he did all the hard work. He had knocked Joker and Scarecrow out and was questioning Catwoman when she kicked him and we ran over and grabbed her. Robin stumbled back into Scarecrow who was somehow awake and Scarecrow pinned Robin down. Meghan and I tied to help but Joker whistled and the two hyeenas came out with Harley. It only took three minutes for us to get the dogs off and to knock out Harley but it was too late. Joker slapped some sort of rebreather on Robin's mouth and when we finally got to him he wasn't moving. We brought him back here and when I put him on the couch he felt a lot lighter and suddenly he was-was a four year old." everyone's mouths hung open. (Well everyone but Batman) Superboy never spoke. And suddenly he just narrated the whole mission? Even the little boy still clinging to the two heroes, stood gaping at the clone.  
"I'm taking Robin to Gotham. We will discuss punishment further later. AFTER he's cured." the dark knight said solemly before snatching Robin up in his arms and disappearing down the hall.  
"oh don't worry about him. He's just one big sourpuss. He's just worried, that's all." Wonder Woman smiled once the dynamic duo were history.  
"is Robin....going to be ok?" Artemis slowly asked the question on the teams mind. The duo were so different from every other hero/sidekick team, they were so together on their attacks it was almost like they were acting on instinct instead of years of hard training. They never talked but could protect each other and the city of Gotham in their sleep. And to every other sidekick, it was just plain creepy. imagining one without the other was strange. Almost impossible.   
"I-I don't know..." Wonder Woman admitted.

~

"what's your name?" the boy asked without looking at the driver. He was too fascinated by the outside world blurring past him as the black car sped down the streets. The Dark Knight turned to look at Robin. This was his sidekick...his son. The boy curled in the passengers seat with his chin on the dashboard-was that really what was left of him? The Worlds Greatest Detective could still faintly hear the boy wonder's laugh. The last thing ever said between the fourteen year old and the caped crusader before Robin left for a mission and returned like this.  
"hello? Can you speak? Bats do speak right?" the boy asked his full attention now focused on Batman.  
"you don't remember me?" Batman asked solemnly.   
"are you Santa?" the little bird asked, suddenly very excited to be in the car with the childhood legend. Batman's cold hard look softened and he looked at Robin differently-he smiled.  
"no," the Batman said as he pulled into the hidden entrance of the batcave, "I'm Bruce Wayne." the car door opened and he pulled back his cowl to reveal the billionaire playboy. For a second the Childs face lit up with excitement. Then it drooped into a frown.  
"so?"  
"so what?" Bruce asked.  
"that's not as fun as Santa." Robin shrugged making the loose fabric shift off his shoulder.  
"you asked." Gothams most eligible bachelor pointed out as he helped the four year old out of the car.   
"it'd be funner to be kidnapped my Santa." the boy pouted.  
"kidnapped?" Bruce asked as another older man appeared in an elevator.   
"yeah. This isn't the circus and Mommy and Daddy are at the circus. I've been kidnapped." he stated mater-of-factly. The older man had reached them now and was staring at the child like he had seen a ghost.  
"Master Richard?" he asked slowly.   
"it's just Dick!" the boy corrected angrily crossing his arms over his small chest. The white-haired butler nodded and looked at Bruce for explanation.  
"Joker, Scarecrow, and Catwoman." he said simply and the butler understood. They looked back to Robin, or the spot where Robin USED to be.   
"Dick?" Bruce asked. No answer. The two men slowly turned to each other.  
"Alfred, I lost Dick." 

~

"Mommy would love this place!" the little boy said as he wandered through the mansion which lay above the batcave. He had found his way up to the main level and was wandering around, looking into different rooms when one caught his eye. It was a bedroom, smaller then the master bedroom he had found earlier, but still larger then any room the four year old had ever been in. It had white walls instead of black or gray like the other rooms and had pictures and posters hanging all over them. Dick walked inside the room with the gray carpet squishing between his toes. The bed was over in a corner, there was a closet, a window, and a desk. But the thing that caught the bird's eye was the dresser. It was a plain wooden dresser but on top of it was a picture of a family. HIS family. Three people stood smiling in bright leotards. A man, a woman, and a boy who looked exactly like him but twice his age. Unknown to Dick, it was the picture they took the night his parents fell to their death from the trapeze, the night he became Robin. Two little hands grabbed the picture and took it from it's place.  
"thought you'd be in here." a voice said. Dick nodded and let the woman scoop him up in her arms.  
"you know who took that picture?" the amazonian princess asked pushing the messy bangs out of Dick's face. He shook his head.  
"a man named Jack Drake. He wanted a picture of the flying Graysons before they preformed one night." she continued.   
"where are they?" Dick asked slowly. Diana Prince cradled the boy. Her black hair looking brown next to Dick's ebony hair.  
"that's something for Bruce to tell you. Come along. I brought cookies" the secret identity of Wonder Woman smiled. She carried the sleepy child down to the batcave where a full-blown bird hunt was underway with Bruce searching the highest places and Alfred searching the ground floor.   
"are we playing hide-and-seek?" the little bird rubbed his eyes trying desperately to stay awake.  
"Diana, you found him." Bruce said dropping from a rock cutout to the floor.   
"she...wins..." Dick said before falling asleep.

~


	3. Appearance of Ra's Al Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team lost Robin...again only to find him in the wrong hands

"PUDDIN I GOT THE VAN READY! JUST LIKE YA ASKED!" a girl dressed in a red and black jester costume said. Her makeup and hat completed the jester look and even though everyone knew who she was, she wore a domino mask. This girl was the one and only Harley Quinn, sidekick of the Joker. Said clown stepped out of the shadows with his normal larger-then-physically-possible-smile and dressed in a purple suit jacket, green leggings, and socks with the toes cut off.  
"Good girl, Harles." he beamed making his white clown makeup form to an expression he used mostly, his smile. The joker had long green hair that was unkept and greasy but Harley couldn't care less. Her pudding just told her good job. In her mind, her life was complete.  
"now get in. We have a bird to catch." Joker laughed at his own joke as Harley started the car.

~

"-and you will watch him" Batman finished. The team stood staring blankly at the man-sized bat, them take care of Robin? Was he joking? 

Robin was dressed in clothes that fit him better but still were a bit big. Alfred and Bruce had searched the boy's entire bedroom for anything Dick had outgrown but had kept. They came up with a small red tee shirt that had a cartoon bat and robin each wearing a little golden utility belt and a caption that read 'BATMAN and ROBIN', and a pair of black shorts that had to be safety pinned in the back so they wouldn't fall of the acrobatic tot.   
Robin stood next to the dark knight staring up at the older kids through his domino mask that Bruce had made him wear. He had told the bird to never take it off unless he was told to by Batman.   
"uh we would love to take care of Rob, but..." Wally started but couldn't finish under the cold glare of the Batman.  
"he's four! What are we supposed to do with him?" Artemis yelled and instantly hid as far away from Gotham's Vigilante as she could without leaving the room.  
"Robin, you will behave yourself and respect them. Understand?" Batman asked without turning to the bird.  
"YESSIE SIR!" the spring bird smiled even though he didn't know why respect meant. The rest of the team nodded and Batman gave them further instructions of how to contact him if his little bird was in danger. They were all so busy taking about what to do if Robin got lost, that no one noticed the birdie wander off. He smelled cookies and between Megan, Alfred, and the girl scouts, Robin was an expert at cookies.

The youngest member of the team found his way silently into the kitchen. That's where our bird found his prize-on top of the counter. He opened several drawers to make stairs. Then little boy wonder climbed his way up until he was sitting in front of a cookie sheet filled with fresh chocolate chip only slightly burned cookies. The greedy boy stuffed as many cookies as he could into his baggy shorts and his mouth.

"uh guys? Where's Robin?" Wally finally asked. The teens and Batman all looked up and instantly took off to find the missing bird.

The four year old smiled through two cookies stuffed in his mouth. He felt accomplished as he started to climb down his makeshift stairs. That's when he saw the first cookie on the cookie trail. Quickly the boy grabbed it and saw another. And then another, and another, and another! He followed it all the way to the zeta tube...

RECOGNIZED ROBIN

The team froze. Robin! How could he leave? They raced towards the entrance hoping the boy hadn't left. Wally zoomed ahead and transported outside. There was the four year old holding hands...with the Joker!   
"come on, birdie, just a bit farther!" Joker said pulling Robin gently along.  
"Rob! Robin!" Wally called as the clown prince of crime opened the van's door. The bird looked over his shoulder and waved a happy hello. The speedster was joined by the dark knight and the rest of the team. Joker picked the song bird up and ran towards the van. Batman shot a cable at the clown and tripped him. The bird went flying and was caught by none other then Harley Quinn. She had jumped out of the van when her puddin fell. The bird was giggling his head off as the team went to work fighting the Joker and Harley Quinn. The bat handcuffed his enemies and looked towards his son. The bird was nowhere in sight.   
The even joker's smile sank as they all realized a solemn truth-Robin's been birdnapped.

~

A week passed. Rumor had it the bat never left his cave. Not once. He sat at the computer waiting, searching, hoping for something to appear. For his son to come home. He came out once during the entire week and on that day-on that mission to stop some petty bank robbery-that was when the worst fear was verified. 

It was dark as the batmobile pulled up outside the bank. The robbers tried to run but with a swift batarang and a right punch, they were down. Batman was about to return to the bat cave when he heard it. Laughter. A laugh he knew well but it was different somehow. It was darker. Instead of the teasing happy laugh it was dripping with hatred and darkness. It was his son's laugh.  
"Robin." Batman said solemnly. A thin black cable snaked around the dark knight and pulled him so he hung upside down from the rafters.   
"come on old man! You're not much of a challenge!" the familiar voice of a fourteen year old birdie rang out.  
"Robin-you're not-how? Let me down!" he commanded. The boy came into view. He wore a black bodysuit with a gray utility belt slung over his left shoulder. The domino mask covered his eyes and his ebony hair hung in his face. But the most surprising part-he was fourteen. The usually happy face was replaced with a cold scowl.  
"you suck. Aren't you even going to try before I kill you?" the birdie asked as he opened one compartment of his belt and pulled out a small switch blade knife.   
"I mean seriously. You took down Joker?" the bird laughed the cold laugh again. "Gothams in worse shape then I thought! I'll be doing you a favor when I destroy it for father." Robin said with the scowl still etched on his face. He cut the rope so Batman fell on his head.   
"father?" Batman asked as he got up. Robin rolled his eyes.  
"yeah the man who adopted me, trained me, raised me, you know, my DAD. I knew bats were blind but I didn't know they were stupid." Robin said sending his right fist flying at the dark knight. The vigilante ducked easily but couldn't dodge his friend's left punch. The Batman had no idea who the boy was calling his father but inside the greatest detective's head, millions of criminal profiles were being searched to see if it could be them. The batman tried to defend himself but the boy was trained better then he knew was possible. It was like he knew what his old mentor was about to attack with and could dodge it with amazing speed and accuracy. But one thing was wrong.  
Usually when Robin was doing so well in a fight at his opponent hadn't laid a finger on him, the boy would start to get cocky. But this Robin wasn't. In fact he was fighting like his life depended on it, like he was loosing.   
The boy never lost the scowl on his face. He never smiled or smirked or showed any other emotion besides one: determination.  
"Robin stop this. That's an order." Wayne growled. He knew Grayson never defied a direct command. Tuis got a smirk out of the bird. He slowed for a second and the caped crusader jumped on his pause. He sent his sidekick flying into a wall with one punch. The boy was light. Maybe too light for his own good. The Batman was on him again and sent Robin through the banks window so he fell onto the hood of the batmobile. Slowly Robin rolled off of it, everything hurt. But that same man dressed as a bat had him again and before the song bird could defend himself he was smashed into the brick wall.   
"you-you" Robin tried but couldn't finish his sent ace because he was spitting up blood with every breath he took.  
"who are you working for?" demanded the dark knight. The boy glared up at him, his head was bleeding somewhere under his bangs and he probably had a couple broken ribs. A new man stepped between the Batman and Robin. Just his presence seemed to anger the little bird.  
"Father I can handle this!" the bird screamed with anger.   
"be quiet. You have failed me." the man said, turning to Batman and letting the dark knight gasp at who was the bird's new father.  
"sorry, Bruce. Children. They're such a bother some times." smiled none other then Ra's Al Ghoul.


	4. Four Once More

The dark knight was-to say the least-shocked by what had just been revealed. Ra's Al Ghoul reveled in Batman's surprise. He turned to the bird boy who had pushed himself to his feet and was standing behind his two fathers in self hatred. The new Robin couldn't stand loosing-he hated it with every ounce of his being and it only made him hate the caped crusader- and himself more. 

"don't look so confused Mr. Wayne, i told you I wasn't finished in Gotham last time we met...or don't you remember? Robin sure doesn't." Ra's Al Ghoul pointed to the former sidekick who glared back at the dark knight.

Batman remembered the last encounter with the League of Shadows well, it had only been four months since the song bird had turned Ra's Al Ghoul into a jailbird. The dark knight remembered that it had been Robin who had thrown the final punch and done the best in their fight an like the duo, Ra's Al Ghoul hated to loose. Now the pieces fit together. In order to get to Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Reckoning had taken what was closest to him and turned it against the Batman.

"let the boy go." Bruce grumbled as he let the cape hang in front of him, only making him look more scary. 

"I don't think so. You see Bruce, I have a plan for him. He's going to destroy your city. Only after he lights fire to it will I let him go. So he can see what he did." Ra's Al Ghoul sneered. Batman attacked but his punch was intercepted by a flash of black and he found himself starring into the domino mask of his old partner. 

"round two?" the boy glared as he twisted the dark knight's wrist backwards and placed a hard kick to his chest. The birdie ducked and dodged his mentor's attacks and countered easily-like it was child's play. But he hadn't counted on one thing-a utility belt. Bruce Wayne pulled a sleep pellet out of the far right compartment on his gold belt and opened it under the bird's nose. 

Robin stumbled backwards struggling to keep his eyes open. Finally he collapsed at the Batman's feet.

The dark knight shook his head when he found Ra's Al Ghoul nowhere near him and the sleeping Robin. He bent down and picked the boy up, even in sleep he looked angry. The Caped Crusader sighed-where was the little Robin he knew?

~

For the thousandth time Bruce Wayne opened the door to Dick Grayson's room and looked in on the sleeping boy who's head and chest had been bandaged. After he brought his bird home the loyal butler and the billionaire playboy had worked to repair the damage the dark knight had done to his sidekick.

Looking down at his favorite ally, it was hard to think of what to do if he didn't wake up to be the Dick Grayson that Bruce Wayne had raised, what would you do if you lost your son? The young hero's face suddenly scrunched up then relaxed as he started to wake up.

Opening his eyes to see his captor leaning over him was startling enough to make Dick shoot up into sitting position only to grab his ribs in pain and sink back down onto the bed. 

"let me go." He said glaring at him with the now cold blue eyes. 

When Bruce didn't answer the boy wonder let his eyes wander. That's when he caught sight of the picture. The picture if his family. For once his face softened and he looked Bruce Wayne right in the eyes. 

"it's true then? They're gone?" he asked slowly. Admitting it was what hurt the bird the most. The years he had spent training with the League of Shadows he had always hoped it wasn't true, that they were still alive somewhere. 

"Richard..." Bruce said. The bird turned away. 

"no it's fine. I mean I knew it all along." boy wonder looked at a poster on the wall of the Gotham University cheerleaders just trying to get his mind away from family. 

"Richard, Ra's Al Ghoul didn't adopt you after they died. I did" that made the bird laugh. 

"why? Did you feel sorry for me?" he said sarcastically. The billionaire sighed and started to explain. Trying to convince the boy that Ra's Al ghoul had lied to him, that he wasn't who he thought he was.

It took a long time but slowly he started to remember-the fights, the memories, the pain, the glory, everything-and it made one little bird's head hurt. 

"so it was a lie? The whole time? Or is this a lie? Mmm my head! This is so not aster" Dick said rubbing his forehead. Bruce smiled. For the first time his son was sounding like himself again. 

"what's that look for?" The last flying Grayson asked when he saw the playboy smile. Bruce shook his head. 

"you." he answered seriously. The bird yawned and the billionaire-by-day-hero-by-night stood and let him sleep. Little did they both know a surprise was waiting for them rig behind the bend.

~

Being home made Dick feel younger, lighter, and more energetic. Just being in his own room made him feel better. So as he closed his eyes he started to shrink, time melting away only around him, taking him back to four years old.

Imagine the shock on Bruce's face when he walked in and found a four year old haning off the bed and smiling upside down at him with this big blue eyes.

No doubt about it, Dick Grayson was four once more.


	5. Daddy-bats vs the Flu

Bruce walked into his bird's room in the morning to find the four year old wrapped in sheets. Gently, the billionaire woke his little bird. The boy yawned, making his mouth open farther then what looked possible. He leaned forward and put his head on bruce's chest, making the secret-vigilante remember when his bird was eight and had first come to the mansion.

It was twelve days after Mary and John Grayson had pro formed their last circus performance when a black limo pulled in front of the Gotham orphanage. An eight year old acrobat stood outside the orphanage with his suitcase and a poster. He looked terrible with his normally messy hair even messier and his bloodshot eyes from crying. The boy didn't even look up as Gotham's most eligible bachelor walked right up and knelt down to his level. 

"Hello, Richard." Bruce wayne said with a fake happiness. 

"it's just Dick" the little boy muttered meeting his bright blue eyes with the billionaire's own dull blue eyes. Bruce nodded and lead the boy to the car. The entire afternoon was spent with Dick in his room staring at the wall and Bruce in the batcave, trying to find the murderer who had separated the boy from his family. It was midnight when Batman heard the scream from upstairs. Quickly pulling On a robe and sliding out of his cowl, Bruce Wayne emerged from the secret room underneath the mansion and ran to the loctaion of the screamer. 

"Richard, are you alright?" he asked as he threw open the door and stood in front of a boy who was hugging his knees and bawling. Slowly, realizing that he was supposed to be the comforting parent, the newly-made-mentor slid into the bed next to the trembling figure. Dick instantly threw himself onto Bruce in a hug, his head on the strong man's chest.

Bruce pulled a hand through his little bird's hair. It was times like these that made him realize how brave Dick was, and how afraid he could be. Looking at what was once his sidekick made the older man remember everything Dickie had gone through and how he had never changed from the bright eyed, quick wit, hyper acrobat that he was.

It made the Dark Knight proud.

Suddenly the little bird coughed and looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and he was even more pale then normal. Bruce moved a hand to his forehead and found he had a fever. 

"Dickie, do you feel alright?" Bruce asked solemly. The little bird shook his head and burried his face into his mentor's chest. Slowly Bruce picked up the child and carried him to the master bedroom where he let the boy sink into the warm sheets on the larger bed. Bruce called his faithful butler, Alfred, to come look at the child. Alfred was, after all, the best retired doctor in Gotham.

~

Later that day Bruce came to check on Dick the little bird had reruns of his favorite show, Kim Possible, playing on the flat screen and was wrapped in so many blankets he looked like he had his own nest. When Bruce came in Dick instantly sat up a little straighter and gave him a weak smile. He scrambled over so Bruce could join the bird's nest. As soon as the billionaire got in the boy snuggled up close to him. They sat like that, one of the Dark Knight's muscular arms wrapped protectively around Dick as he snuggled closer to his adoptive father's chest.

Dick was half-asleep when Alfred came in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. This distraction allowed a certain bat to escape to his cave to keep working on finding a cure for why his robin was four. He had just gotten to the cave when- 

"HIYA!" a freckle-splattered redhead said as he sped into the Batcave. He was followed by Barry Allen also known as the Flash. The two speedsters, dressed in the red and yellow skintight suits they took everywhere, smiled at the Caped Crusader. 

"hey Bats! Where's the other half of the dynamic duo?" Flash teased as he pulled his own hood back to become Barry Allen. Kid Flash started searching underneath the Batcomputer for his best friend only to be pulled out by a very annoyed Batman. 

"he's sick." he grumbled. 

"sick?! Well this calls for a surprise visit from cousin Wally!" Wally West pulled his Lid Flash hood back and put his hands on his hips smiling just like his uncle. 

"and uncle Barry." The Scarrlet Speedster smirked and started up towards the mansion. 

"he won't remember you." The Caped Crusader said. 

"whaaa?" asked Wally. The Dark Knight nodded and looked both Flashes in the eye with his best bat-glare. 

"Robin's memory has been erased like his age. He thinks he came to live withBruce Wayne three weeks ago, which in the timeline he came to live in Wayne manor four years later when he was eight, only weeks after his parent's deaths. He met you two months after he found out I was Batman."


	6. The Newbie

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold the chocolate syrup and freeze the Skittles! You mean Dick Grayson aka my best friend in the entire world and infinity and beyond doesn't remember who I am?" Wally asked. Batman glared at him. 

"that's what I just said." he answered. Barry smiled and laughed he enjoyed seeing his old friend showing other emotions besides brooding. Right now it was a annoyed-brooding emotion that he was giving off. The one time any league member had seen the Dark Knight smile was when Robin first joined in his fight against crime. For some reason the little boy could always manage to get the Caped Crusader in a better mood,no matter what.

"I have to see him! Puh-lease!" Wally almost shouted. The Caped Crusader shot a pointed look at Wally before giving Barry the why-can't-you-have-a-nice-quiet-sidekick-instead-of-a-over-active-one look.

\-------~------ 

It was late. Bruce was in the batcave and the mansion seemed deserted. Suddenly a flash of yellow zoomed up the stairs and around a conner before it slowed to a halt and revealed Wally West wearing blue jeans and a sweatshirt over his Kid Flash uniform. The speedster stood in front of the wooden door separating himself from a little sick boy who he called his best friend. 

"Rob?" Wally asked slowly, quietly. 

No answer. 

"Dickie? It's me...Wally? Remember me?" Wally pushed the door slowly open to uncover the bird half asleep and trying to watch Kim Possible. 

"no." the boy said simply giving the red head a once over before refocusing on the tv. The older teen laughed. 

"I'm your big brother." Wally smirked. The little boy shook his head no and looked at him. 

"I'm an only child. You're delusional." he said with perfect pronunciation. 

"how characteristic-the batboy can pronounce words twice as tall as he is." Wally muttered under his breath with the same feeling of jealousy he had when he first met Robin.

 

Wally remembered running-like normal-but this time not for a crime, for a greeting. All of the original Justice League was meeting up in the hall of justice to welcome the newest addition to the fight against evil. Wally could feel jealousy pang inside him, HE was the FIRST sidekick and the ONLY sidekick as far as he was concerned. But now there was a newbie who thought he could be a sidekick too? As if. 

Believe it or not the cold and solemn Batman had found himself a sidekick. 

"what do you think he'll look like?" Wally asked his uncle and partner, Barry Allen, better known as the Flash. 

"dunno, but I hope Bats hasn't made him look too dark. Can you imagine a Bat-boy?" Flash asked his sidekick with a grin. Wally tried to imagine a mini version of the fear-installing nightmare they called Batman. 

"god help the poor guy." Kid Flash muttered to himself and Flash laughed. The fact was a mini-bat was the last thing any of the leaguers ever thought The Dark Knight would adapt to. They both pictured a eighteen year old dressed in a dark bat suit with cold eyes and unforgiving emotions like The Batman. But when they arrived they were shocked.

Standing next to the Dark Knight with his hands on his hips with a proud smirk written all over his face stood a boy who looked only about three feet tall and eight years old. Instead of the pictured black and dull attire the boy donned bight colors like he was about to join a circus or something. He had bright blue eyes and stunned the two speedsters. 

"THAT'S the new sidekick?" Wally couldn't keep the words back. There was an awkward shifting as Batman glared towards the boy but suddenly Wally found himself on the ground. 

"yeah and Im the best there's ever going to be. What, you expected a novice?" a pair of bright blue eyes covered with a domino mask glared into Wallys own green ones. 

"figures. Bat-boy has a vocabulary." Wally rolled his eyes and the eight year old's smirk widened. 

"name's Robin, not Bat-boy, although I'm having a hard time figuring you out...are you Speedy Junior? Or is it mini-flash?" he asked with a grin. Wally was about to snap back when the boy did a back flip and landed next to a

smiling Batman!


	7. Walmart...

"batboy also has a name so unless you'd care to use it, batboy suggests you leave before batboy kicks your butt." Dickie said with his characteristic smirk. Wally snapped out of his flash back to find the four year old standing near the door. He looked around the room to see that the tv had been turned off and the bed had been made. 

"Dickie, how did you-how long was I-wow." Wally shook his head, giving up on trying to figure the little kid out. The kid rolled his eyes and stood on his tip toes to reach the doorknob. It was a failed attempt since one hand had to hold his pants up while the other grasped for the handle. Blowing air up through his bangs the little boy took six steps backwards. He stuck his hands in the air and ran at the door-the last second jumping into a roundoff back-handspring to pull the handle down with his heel. The door creaked open like wally's jaw. The boy gave the older teen one last smirk before jumping on the banister and sliding down the staircase into the open arms of Diana Prince. 

"Dick? What are you doing?" she asked letting her black hair hang down over her shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans and a red tube top so even thou she was out of costume she still looked like she was in costume. 

"Diana? What are you doing here?" Bruce asked as he came out of the study. 

"I came to babysit Bruce! We both knew you couldn't ignore your little...hobby for too long. So ta-da! Wonder Woman babysitting service!" she spun both her and Dick around in a circle. Bruce shook his head. 

"we don't need a babysitter." 

"oh come on you old stick in the mud! You never let me play with the little gypsy when he was eight so this is payback. Plus I'm taking him shopping!" Diana smiled. 

"Diana..." 

"Bruce" 

"have him back by one." 

"Yes! A day of shopping! Come on birdie!"

\-----~-------

"so why are we in walmart?" Conner asked. He had his arms crossed over his chest like normal but he also had a four year old wearing dark sunglasses hanging off his back. 

"they have the most bang for our buck?" Artemis guessed. 

"that's what she said." Wally snickered only to receive two smacks on the head from Diana and Artemis. 

"no. Because they have the cheapest baby supplies and I'm working on a budget." Diana explained as she pried Dickie off Connor's back. She set him down and started to list what they needed. 

"ok, we need the most child proof crib we can find, the hardest to spill zippy cups, size zero toddler clothes, and any unbreakable toys. K?" Diana said. The team looked at her funny. 

"why the super childproof stuff?" Artemis asked. Diana pointed to the spot Robin had been standing in.

He was no where to be seen. 

\----~----- 

Meghan's eyes widened when she found the missing bird. He was sitting on the floor of one of the walmart isles with another ebony haired boy who looked only about two years old. They were laughing like best friends when the other boy's mother came. 

"come on Tim," she glanced at Meghan, "such a friendly little boy you have...what's his name?" the woman smiled beautifully. 

"uh, Robin. He's my...little brother! Yeah um do you know where they keep the childproof cribs?" Meghan mentally slapped herself for sounding so lame as she picked up Robin. 

"I'm not you little brother....why is everyone so delusional?" the birdie whispered in her ear while Meghan followed the woman to the isle of cribs. 

\--------~-------- 

two hours and ten hundred dollars later the teens, a four year old who was draped on Artemis's shoulders like a Robin shawl, and one exhausted Diana Prince came out of the Walmart. Each pushed a shopping cart of supplies. The little bird looked up and a snowflake landed on his nose. E went cross-eyed trying to get a better look at it before it melted, making the others laugh. 

"haven't you ever seen snow before?" Diana asked. 

"of course! In Russia there are these," he jumped off Artemis's shoulders and spread his arms out as far as they could go then grabbed Wally's arms and adjusted them next to his, "huge ones that are this long! And then they get to be...uh, the height of a skyscraper! No they're bigger! They're so huge that one almost squashed our tent!" the boy exaggerated with more excitement in telling his lie then Wally had in collecting souvenirs. The boy nodded knowingly and reached up at Meghan who scooped him up and held him close as he fell asleep. 

"Guys, what day is it?" Diana asked. 

"December 23rd. Why?" Artemis answered. Suddenly everyone realized the same fact. This was technically Robin's first Christmas without his parents. Instead of mommy and daddy the boy would get Batman. Unless they did something about it.


End file.
